Be Mine
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Just a series of snapshots from Molly and Arthur's relationship, right from before they got together to finding out that Molly is pregnant with Bill. Please read and review.


**A/N: I know I know yet another new project underway. What can I say I'm a creative kid. Well not kid I'm 21 but you know what I mean. Anyway I had the urge to write something with Molly and Arthur, so here we are. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you enjoy it.**

Arthur Weasley wasn't what you would call handsome. He had a shock of bright red hair, and freckles adorned his cheeks. He wasn't great at Quidditch either, mainly because he lacked confidence on a broom. Being able to fly properly was kind of a prerequisite for having a spot on the Quidditch team. That would never be the case for Arthur. He had been laughed off the pitch the last time he'd tried flying; apparently crashing into the goalposts and breaking your wrist wasn't the best way to impress a girl. No Arthur didn't fit in with any of the popular kids, and that suited him just fine. Instead he'd rather sit around the common room, tinkering with Muggle objects, taking them apart and eventually putting them back together when he had learnt everything there was to learn about them.

He didn't mind being the quiet kid on the outside of things, or at least that was what Arthur thought. Everything changed though the day that Molly Prewett smiled at him. He'd never taken to Molly; she was too loud and too popular for his tastes, a complete turn off for him. He stayed under her radar, never knowing what she would say about the weird kid from the poor family, and she ignored him. He knew that they came from different worlds, and there was no reason for them to socialise at all.

Socialise they did though. It had all started one evening, he was tinkering away with a train set, pieces scattered over the table and a shadow had fallen across his book. He hadn't expected to see anyone at this time of night; he had been alone in the common room, so he jumped when he saw Molly. She smiled down at him, but he could tell that she would burst into tears at any moment. Her bright brown eyes were brimming with tears, and Arthur found himself asking Molly to join him. He expected her to say no, expected her to throw a string of insults in his face or just turn on her heel and leave. That wasn't the case though, after the briefest moment's pause she pulled out the chair opposite his and dropped into it.

It transpired that Molly was supposed to be on a date that night, but she'd gotten there to find that he was already with someone else. James McLaggen clearly didn't know how to be faithful from the tale that Molly was telling him. She was clearly upset, but more than that she was angry. Arthur could hear the barely concealed rage in her voice, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Given that they were hardly friends though he didn't feel that he could do anything more than emphasise that she was a very pretty girl, which wasn't a lie, and that McLaggen didn't deserve her. Again he was telling the truth.

As Arthur sat and talked to Molly properly for the first time, he realised how shallow he'd been before. She was actually quite a nice girl underneath all the bravado, but people seemed to expect her to be strong and full of attitude just because her brothers were. Fabian and Gideon were infamous at Hogwarts that much was true. However Arthur could see from the off that Molly was different from them. Yes she might join in on their pranks, and she may be as reckless as the twins but she also had a much more sensitive side to her. He shuddered to imagine what the twins would do once they found out about McLaggen cheating on their little sister; Molly was the proverbial apple of their eyes.

After a few hours of nice quiet chatting Molly looked at Arthur and said, "You know you're not all that bad Weasley. A bit quiet maybe, and a bit too obsessed with Muggle contraptions," she wrinkled her dainty little nose up at this, "but you're okay."

Arthur stammered, flushing red. "Th-thanks Molly, y-you aren't too bad yourself f-for a …" he broke off, unsure of how he could say that until now he had thought Molly vain and silly. "I mean I was wrong about you. You aren't like the other girls, you're alright." He smiled gently, and gave her a quick hug as she stifled a yawn.

"I think I'd best head off to bed," she mumbled, her eyes barely open. "I'll see you around though Weasley."

That had been the first time Arthur ever spoke to Molly Prewett. It only took that one encounter to know that one day he wanted to marry her.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a little review, it helps me to grow as a writer. If you enjoyed this piece then please feel free to follow my writers account on Twitter SRWfanfiction. Or if you really love me you can follow my personal account MalfoyChristina. Anyway I'm not sure when this will be updated as I have several other projects that I'm working on at the moment.**


End file.
